Love Me Now
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: While the rest of HTT are off to do their own things for the holidays Ritsu and Mio spend Christmas Eve together. AU. futa!Ritsu x Mio


This is a very belated story for the holidays. I hope you are all staying warm and bundled up this Winter!

\- Disclaimer: K-ON characters do not belong to me.

\- Warning: Contains explicit content, futanari, nudity, sexual situations.

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

* * *

When Ritsu invited Mio over for Christmas Eve, she was expecting a nice home cooked dinner and the two of them cozying up into the late hours by the fireplace. But an earlier call in the morning promoted her to think otherwise. Mio didn't really mind it. Well, she did and she didn't. They hadn't spent much time together since they were on their last years of university and it was nice that they could compromise by spending the holidays with each other.

This was one of the years where the girls had different plans; with Mugi traveling to Finland and Yui going back to visit her family with Azusa. College life was admittedly a lot more challenging than high school, but somehow despite taking different classes they always managed to keep the group together. They might've been miles away for the moment, but Mio didn't feel the least bit distant from the girls.

A light sheet of snow fell gently overhead Mio as she walked down the street. The weather was cold but not unbearable. It only took ten minutes for Mio to reach Ritsu's place. She had bought a box of creampuffs from a local store on the way to her destination. Mio exhaled a breath and watched the puff of chilled air disperse before her. She reached for the doorbell and rang it, waiting for Ritsu to answer the call. It didn't take long for her to hear the sound of footsteps making their way towards her. Ritsu flung the door open with a silly grin on her face.

"What are you wearing?" Mio asked. It looked like Ritsu had barely gotten up from bed. Her hair stuck out in several places, one of the worst cases of bed head she'd seen yet.

"Oh, I took a nap after work." Ritsu wove a hand through her disheveled hair and made way for Mio to come in. She closed the door behind while Mio crossed the room to set the food on top of the dining table. While shedding her coat she realized Ritsu's apartment seemed neat enough and dinner looked like it was almost ready, but the Christmas tree...

Ritsu had the tree up with lights since December 1st but hadn't decorated it with any ornaments yet.

"It doesn't look any different than the last time I was here."

"I was kinda busy and didn't have time," Ritsu said casually and turned off the stove.

"Is that why you called me to come over so early?" Mio asked and moved to the tree. She bent down to open the box of festive trinkets, candy canes, and silver and gold garlands. She wasn't happy about slaving over the decorations. But she did admit she was expecting this to happen, after all Ritsu was still Ritsu.

"I actually wanted to wait," Ritsu began. She knelt right beside Mio and took one of the candy canes for herself. "So we could do this together."

"You're just saying that so I can do it for you," Mio said plainly. She quickly took the candy cane and hooked it over Ritsu's ear. "We both know your only excuse was your own laziness."

"Mio, can you try not to be mean to me at least for tonight?"

Ritsu planted a kiss onto Mio's cheek. She was quick about it and didn't linger for long, but it wasn't enough to settle her down. She planted a few more for good measure trying to be as sweet she possibly could.

"Ritsu stop," Mio said and shied away. The kiss was nice, but niceties were Ritsu's specialty. Mio had to tread with caution. If she weren't careful one thing would lead to another and then they would never get anything done.

"Forgive me?" Ritsu asked with her lips right on Mio's neck. Mio's skin felt cold against the tip of her nose and she smelled great with the new shampoo she was using recently.

"I wouldn't be upset if you would just be responsible for once," Mio said. Her voice strained to keep her irritation to a minimum. This was a special night for the both of them. She didn't want to destroy the mood, even if it were Ritsu's fault.

"Sorry I suck at adulting."

"I'm sorry for you too," Mio said curtly and quickly stood up. Right now the Christmas tree took utmost priority.

"I thought you were going to wear a dress tonight," Ritsu said and looked up half blushing. Mio was wearing a pair of blue jeans, much to her disappointment, but she still got a great view regardless of her wardrobe.

"I was, but this weather was too cold. It was snowing on the way here."

Ritsu handed Mio one of the glass stars from the box. Together they finished decorating in less than twenty minutes. Mio repositioned most of the ornaments Ritsu had placed on the tree. She didn't argue, but she was grateful that Mio left the silly sock monkey right in the middle of it all. The final part was fitting the golden star on top which required Mio to use a footstool. Ritsu reached down into the box and pulled out one last ornament. While Mio straightened out the star on top Ritsu slipped it sneakily into the bottom boughs.

"There," Mio said and climbed down the footstool. She took a step back to marvel at the work they'd done together. "It's perfect."

Mio was right. The tree had much more personality than it did twenty minutes earlier. Ritsu smiled and moved behind Mio, slowly wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist.

"Thanks Mio."

"For what?"

"For everything," Ritsu said softly into her ear. Mio tensed up immediately in her arms.

"You know this can't go on forever, right? I won't always be around to fix them for you."

Ritsu dropped her head on Mio's shoulder. She did have a point. Ever since they were younger, the two of them had been connected to the hip. Ritsu couldn't imagine a life without Mio. They were the best of friends and now they were lovers. They'd been through so much that she couldn't imagine a future without her. She relied on her, probably too much than she liked to admit.

"I love you," Ritsu said softly. "I'm so grateful I have you."

Mio looked away, desperate to try and hide the indignant blush that crept up her face. Ritsu always knew the right words to say at the right time. She shifted between her feet and leaned back into Ritsu. She could feel every beat of her heart and the slight chill of air that drifted down her neck.

"R-Ritsu?" Mio asked. Her voice wavered slightly. She wasn't quite sure what she was asking for.

Ritsu lowered her hands slowly until she hooked her thumbs around the band of Mio's blue jeans. She wanted her to wear a dress for a reason, easy accessibility for one. But no matter, Ritsu would eventually find her way around this obstacle.

Ritsu's hands wandered curiously, her fingers quick but sure to keep a slow, torturous pace all throughout. When she slid a palm into Mio's jeans she felt a heat that beckoned her deeper.

"I was beginning to think you didn't miss me at all," Ritsu said with a slight grin. "I'm glad I was wrong."

Mio forced back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. She took a deep breath and arched into Ritsu's hand. Ritsu's fingers felt wonderful against her heat, but she wasn't quite ready to give her the satisfaction just yet. Mio moved her hips towards Ritsu and rubbed her rear against her crotch. She could have sworn she heard Ritsu's breath hitch for a quick second.

"Is this why you didn't wear the dress?"

"Maybe..."

It didn't take long for Ritsu's hardon to become prominent in her flannel pajamas. But when it did, she couldn't handle the fleeting touches for much longer. Ritsu pulled out her hand from Mio's panties, leaving her a whimpering mess when she withdrew her fingers abruptly.

Now fueled by a desire that threatened to consume the both of them, they kissed roughly, passionately, throwing away all caution and care to the wind. Together they stumbled ungracefully onto the floor, the cold hard wood resting right beneath Mio's back. Ritsu pressed her body close, wanting, needing every ounce of physical contact she could get. Nearly two weeks of celibacy had thrown her over the edge and left her starving for a longing to connect with Mio.

She made quick work of Mio's pants and pushed them up and off her without much difficulty. Ritsu grinned to herself as she proceeded to discard Mio's panty. She could only assume Mio was equally pent up from their brief separation, if her advances were well reciprocated. Ritsu placed several kisses along Mio's neck, her collarbone, the slope of her breasts. She hiked up one hand underneath her crimson turtleneck, fondling her nipples until they hardened from excitement. Mio's skin felt so warm and soft underneath her palm that Ritsu couldn't help but grope them tad bit rougher.

"You were holding back too," Mio breathed out. She reached for Ritsu's hair and tugged a fistful of her locks to get her attention.

Ritsu blushed uncharacteristically, a faint dash of red splayed across her cheeks. She was so hard for Mio that it hurt. She was so hard that she wasn't sure for how much longer she could restrain herself.

"How long has it been since we..."

"A week and a half," Ritsu answered immediately. She was counting the days herself, but a part of her knew that Mio already knew the answer too.

Mio unbuttoned Ritsu's shirt and Ritsu knelt upright to shed them off her lithe, slender body. A very light coat of sweat stuck to Ritsu's skin, something Mio hadn't noticed until now. She lifted her hand, her fingertips lingering faintly on Ritsu's small breasts that hadn't really changed throughout the years, much to Ritsu's disappointment. She never understood why Ritsu had envied her body when hers was perfect. She was perfect. Every part of her was, even...

Ritsu groaned when Mio's hand slipped into her pajamas without warning. Her body trembled slightly as she leaned into Mio and felt nothing but the heat of their bodies coming together. She gently kissed a path from Mio's neck down to her shoulder, pushed Mio's thighs wide open and pulled down her pajama pants.

There was a deafening silence that lingered between them, a silence that was broken as soon as Ritsu entered Mio. She sheathed herself deep inside and felt nothing but heat, supple and soft as Mio took her entirely. Mio let out a sound -part whimper, part moan and Ritsu let out a strangled grunt.

The room was cold and the floor colder still, but together all they felt was the burning heat between them. Ritsu held down Mio's waist as she pushed up and into her, rolling her hips slowly, not rushing or thrusting until Mio was totally open.

Fortunately it didn't take them long to establish a suitable momentum. Ritsu lay flat along Mio's body and studied her face, lost in the moment once she began moving. It took time for Mio to grow comfortable around her despite all their years together - especially during sex. But when she did, Mio's enthusiasm often eclipsed Ritsu's. The last time they slept together Mio's vocal acrobatics left her ears ringing for at least a good hour.

Ritsu didn't realize how close they had fallen next to the tree until she thrust into Mio and the bottom boughs sent the assorted decorations tinkling and shivering. She let out a childish giggle against Mio and felt her wrap her legs around her hips.

"I love you," Ritsu whispered. A strand of hair fell across Mio's cheek and she swiftly brushed it aside with her fingertips.

"I love you too, Ritsu," Mio whispered back, arching beneath her. She felt every push and pull until the pressure became utterly unbearable.

Mio cried out. Her inner muscles fluttered and shuddered all around Ritsu as she came. It was everything all at once, a thousand explosions and every nerve firing simultaneous signals. Ritsu poured into her until they were crashing like rogue waves against each other. When they were finally finished, they were left with nothing but the aftershocks and pauses for breath. Ritsu pulled out of Mio gently, ever so careful to make sure if she'd left her raw from her thrusts. Mio sighed contentedly and lowered her blouse with a blissful look in her eyes. Ritsu pulled up her pants and rolled over to lookup at the tree. The lights danced across her face shifting between colors of yellow and white.

Mio sidled up to her while time lapsed in mutual silence. She reached out her hand curiously and tapped an ornament, slowly twisting it to read the words engraved on it. When she finished Ritsu was grinning ear to ear and Mio felt her cheeks burn scarlet.

The ornament read "marry me?" in Ritsu's handwriting decorated in silver paint over the glossy red orb.

"So?" Ritsu asked and looked deep into Mio's eyes. The Christmas lights twinkled over her face, her eyes seemingly brighter as they lay underneath the tree.

Mio was speechless at first. It was difficult to tell if Ritsu had planned this all along. And if she did, clearly she didn't give her enough credit.

"Yes, a thousand times yes," Mio said with a tears brimming as she smiled. She brought Ritsu in for a kiss and remembered one last thing before continuing any further. "But what about my ring?"

"Oh um...about that," Ritsu began nervously. "Maybe we can get one tomorrow? I wasn't sure about your ring size so-"

Mio brought her back and smiled into the kiss, cutting Ritsu off short. On second thought, maybe it wasn't so bad if things didn't change too much.


End file.
